


Suzuran

by Kisaragi_sayaka



Category: hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys' Love, M/M, Shounen-ai, alternative universe, hypmic - Freeform, samaichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_sayaka/pseuds/Kisaragi_sayaka
Summary: bercerita tentang kehidupan Samatoki Aohitsugi & Yamada Ichiro di dunia alternate universe, bersettingkan sekolah SMA





	1. Part 01

“AHOTSUGI SISCON!!”

“OTAKU BROCON!!!”

Hari masih pagi, pukul 9, namun kedua siswa SMA Suzuran seperti sudah mau adu jotos di depan gerbang pintu masuk sekolah.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam, mata heterochromia dan memakai t-shirt merah dibalik seragam SMAnya adalah Yamada Ichiro. Sedangkan satunya, pemuda dengan rambut dan bulu mata albino, serta mata merah ruby dan seragam berantakannya adalah Aohitsugi Samatoki.

Mereka saling olok dan menarik kerah masing-masing lawan, tangan keduanya mengepal dan siap untuk dilayangkan. Pemandangan itu sangan mencolok, terutama di pagi hari, sehingga menarik perhatian siswa lain yang akan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Para siswi yang ketakutan pun minggir, namun sebaliknya bagi para siswa, mereka malah berkerumun dan mendukung Ichiro ataupun Samatoki untuk segera berkelahi.

Hal itu malah memperburuk kedaan, yang membuat salah seorang guru kedisiplinan segera mendekati sumber keributan untuk memisahkan Ichiro dan Samatoki.

“HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!!”, guru kedisiplinan yang merangkap sebagai guru olahraga itupun memukul kedua paha Samatoki dan Ichiro dengan keras. Membuat keduanya shock dan merasa kesakitan karena dipukul oleh pedang bambu sang guru.

Sontak, keduanya mengaduh dengan keras dan menoleh ke guru yang memukulnya. Makin shock!

“A-AH.....MAAFKAN KAMI!!”

Baik Ichiro maupun Samatoki otomatis membungkuk canggung kepada gurunya, sepertinya mereka telah tersadar dari amarah kesumat yang dibakar habis-habisan tadi.

“Kalian berdua, ke ruang guru sekarang juga!!!”

Teriakan sang Guru memekikkan telinga Samatoki dan Ichiro, serta disambut anggukan buru-buru oleh keduanya.

Gawat, aku kelepasan, batin Samatoki dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tidak membuat masalah di tahun ini, tahun ketiganya sekolah di SMA Suzuran. Bisa-bisa dia dimarahi oleh adik semata wayangnya yang imut, Nemu. Karena akan berpengaruh dengan prestasinya sebelum mendaftar ke universitas pilihan.

Sedangkan bagi Ichiro, reputasinya merasa dirusak oleh kehadiran kakak kelasnya yang brengsek itu. Sebagai murid baru, seharusnya Ichiro menikmati masa-masa SMA paling indah. Seperti berkenalan dengan teman baru (khususnya sesama otaku), berpetualang(?) ke sudut-sudut sekolah, ataupun mencari gebetan??.

Sejak mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan di depan vending machine kantin sekolah minggu lalu, Samatoki selalu mengusik ketenangan Ichiro. Hanya gara-gara Ichiro tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman kopinya ke atas dada Samatoki saat mereka bertabrakan, dan membuat seragamnya kotor.

Hubungan buruk mereka semakin parah, dikarenakan Samatoki yang memergoki Ichiro berbelanja barang-barang anime-manga di pojok Ikebukuro. Ichiro terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko merchandise anime, serta memakai t-shirt waifu, dan memakai tas ransel buluk khas otaku yang berisikan poster para waifu dan sejumlah merchandise anime lainnya. Maka, sejak itu Samatoki terus mengatai dan membully Ichiro.

“Otaku sampah!”

Mulut Samatoki yang kasar mengeluarkan kata-kata itu begitu saja, setiap mereka bertemu. Yang tentu saja membuat Ichiro naik pitam. Andai saja bukan di lingkungan sekolah, Ichiro pasti sudah menonjok muka sombong Samatoki.

Dikatai sampah oleh senpai yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal baik sungguh membuat hati Ichiro sakit. Ditambah lagi, olok-olok Samatoki bertambah tatkala mengetahui Ichiro tidak hanya seorang otaku, tapi juga brocon.

Namun olok-olok sibling complex itupun juga berlaku bagi Samatoki. Yang ketahuan sangat memuja dan memanjakan adik satu-satunya, dan tak disangka satu sekolah dengan kedua adik Ichiro, Jiro dan Saburo. Kejadiannya tepat kemarin, hari Minggu, di pojok kota Shibuya.

Samatoki ketahuan menemani Nemu berbelanja, hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang kakak di hari Minggunya yang cerah ceria. Namun yang membedakannya dengan hari biasa di sekolah adalah sikapnya terhadap Nemu. Sungguh lembut dan terlalu sayang, membuat Ichiro yang memergoki mereka berdua merasa jijik dan ngeri(?) melihat raut muka Samatoki yang tidak biasa itu.

********

“jadi…….kakak diskors karena berantem di depan gerbang sekolah, sama ichiro-san? Aku buru-buru ke sini setelah dapat info dari Saburo dan Jiro. Kakak gak mungkin cerita kepadaku soal seperti itu kan?,” cecar Nemu, adik manis Samatoki menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan lurus dan tegas, tanpa senyum manisnya. Dengan masih memakai seragam SMPnya, Nemu rela mendatangi kakaknya dan menunggunya di depan gerbang SMA.

Samatoki tak berani menatap mata adiknya. Dia menatak arah lain dan mengangguk. Wajahnya bercampur kesal dan lesu.

“berapa hari?”, Tanya Nemu singkat, masih tanpa senyuman.

“2 hari saja”

“…….”

“kali ini singkat, karena aku dapat hukuman tambahan……….bersama…..si otaku sialan itu juga”

“kak………”

“maaf maaf….si ichiro itu”, Samatoki seperti enggan menyebut nama musuh bebuyutannya. Matanya kembali menatap Nemu.

“hukuman tambahannya, apa?”

“bersih-bersih kolam renang sekolah!!”, sebelum sempat Samatoki menjawab pertanyaan Nemu, ada sosok lain yang menyahut di belakang Samatoki, yaitu Ichiro.

Samatoki spontan menoleh, ekspresinya berubah kesal saat melihat tampang Ichiro yang kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja mendengar obrolan kakak-adik albino di depannya.

“apa???”, Ichiro melotot dan menyeringai lebar, ekspresinya seperti menantang keributan.

Melihat kakaknya dan Ichiro saling melotot dan adu intimidasi, Nemu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

“ah, maaf Ichiro-san…..kami duluan”, Nemu tersenyum pada Ichiro dan mengangguk, pamit pergi dari situ dengan menggaet tangan kakaknya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau seperti tadi pagi.

Kenapa sih, tidak bisa rukun?. Nemu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar kehidupan kakaknya damai-damai saja di sekolah.

***

2 hari setelah waktu skors Samatoki dan Ichiro. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka bertemu di kolam renang sekolah di bawah langit cerah dan panas terik matahari yang menyengat.

Acara bersih-bersih mereka dilakukan saat sepulang sekolah, agar tidak mengganggu waktu belajar Samatoki yang kelas 3. Dan supaya Ichiro bisa bekerja sama dengan Samatoki, untuk merekatkan hubungan antara senpai dan kouhai. Begitulah kata guru kedisiplinan.

Hening, baik Samatoki dan Ichiro menyikat pojokan kolam dengan hening. Hanya terdengar suara sikat yang basah oleh air dan suara berisik anak-anak klub sepak bola di lapangan seberang kolam. Ternyata mereka masih belum bisa akur karena posisi Samatoki di pojok satunya, dan Ichiro di pojokan yang lain. Terlihat mereka saling menjauh demi keamanan batin masing-masing.

Tapi, walaupun telah berusaha menjauh, tetap saja mereka bertemu di tengah kolam setelah bagian pojoknya selesai dibersihkan. Sikat dengan gagang panjang yang digunakan oleh Samatoki dan Ichiro saling bertabrakan. Mereka baru sadar kalau ternyata mereka sama-sama mendekat, bukannya semakin menjauh.

“heh, apaan sih, deket-deket!!”, Ichiro menyulut duluan

“kamu yang apaan, bocah sialan!”, otot di jidat Samatoki nyaris putus.

Hawa panas dan udara pengap musim panas malah makin membuat permusuhan mereka terbakar dengan cepat. Mereka pun mulai beradu argument dengan siapa yang sengaja mengganggu siapa. Tangan Samatoki pun dengan cepat menyambar slang dengan air yang masih mengucur, lalu menyiramkan airnya ke badan Ichiro. Sehingga membuat Ichiro basah kuyup mulai dari kepala sampai kaki.

“HOI, CARI MATI YA???”, Ichiro kali ini benar-benar naik pitam.

Apalagi melihat muka Samatoki yang penuh kemenangan, disertai seringai lebar sombongnya.

Ichiro pun maju dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, hendak menyerang Samatoki dengan gagang sikatnya.

Namun usahanya ternyata sia-sia, tubuh Ichiro mendadak oleng ke depan, kakinya yang ceroboh tak sengaja terpeleset. Dan malah membuatnya jatuh menimpa Samatoki di depannya yang tidak siap dengan adegan itu.

_BRUKK!!_

Baik Samatoki maupun Ichiro terjatuh bersamaan ke lantai kolam.

“ugh……”, beban berat yang tiba-tiba menimpanya membuatnya pusing mendadak. Samatoki jadi tidak punya tenaga untuk marah-marah. Maka, pelan-pelan dia menyingkirkan tubuh Ichiro yang berat. Dia lebih memilih ditimpa tubuh perempuan seksi yang empuk, daripada badan cowok remaja yang berat dan berpostur tinggi. Dan lagi, seragam mereka berdua jadi basah karena air slang, lengkap sudah penderitaannya siang ini.

“oi, minggir!”

“ugh……se..bentar…”, Ichiro susah payah menopang badannya untuk minggir dengan segera dari atas badan Samatoki. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengerang kesakitan, pergelangan tangannya terkilir karena berusaha menahan berat tubuhnnya sendiri.

Samatoki yang melihatnya, awalnya hanya menganggap Ichiro bahwa dia berpura-pura kesakitan. Namun, saat dia bangkit berdiri dan Ichiro masih terlentang di lantai sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya, Samatoki mulai curiga. Dia pun pelan-pelan mendekati musuhnya itu, agar tidak tergelincir lagi.

Wajah Ichiro memerah, menahan sakit, keringat dingin pun mengucur deras di atas dahinya. Dia tak lagi merasakan panas terik matahari, namun rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Dia mendongak menatap Samatoki yang mendekatinya. Rasa gengsinya menahan bibirnya untuk mengatakan / meminta tolong pada cowok berandal di depannya ini.

“oi, kenapa??”, Samatoki masih berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa Ichiro tidak sedang bersandiwara dan berusaha menjebaknya dengan suatu drama.

“ugh…..ng….gapapa kayaknya”, Ichiro berbohong, gesturnya masih terlihat bahwa dia kesakitan. Pergelangan tangan kirinya ia pegangi terus.

“sini lihat!”

“hei!!”

Samatoki dengan kasar menarik tangan kiri Ichiro, yang langsung membuatnya berteriak mengaduh. Samatoki pun mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap ekspresi Ichiro baik-baik dan pergelangan tangannya. Membuat perasaan Ichiro tidak nyaman, bukan hanya karena rasa sakitnya, tapi sikap Samatoki yang tiba-tiba berubah sok peduli padanya.

“hhh….merepotkan! sini aku bantu, kita langsung ke klinik sekolah, menemui Jakurai-sensei”

Samatoki menghela nafas panjang dan menarik Ichiro pelan-pelan, membantunya untuk berdiri.

\----bersambung ke part 02


	2. Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cerita lanjutan dari Part 01, hubungan antara Samatoki dan Ichiro yang tadinya buruk, kini sudah mulai ada perubahan.

“tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang retak”, Jinguji Jakurai, mantan dokter di rumah sakit besar Ikebukuro itu melilitkan perban ke pergalangan tangan kiri Ichiro.

Jakurai-sensei, begitu murid-murid memanggilnya, adalah guru kesehatan sekolah yang setiap harinya bertugas di klinik SMA Suzuran. Orangnya baik dan sepertinya cukup berpengalaman, Ichiro pun sangat menghormatinya. Terkadang, disaat Ichiro merasa tidak enak badan atupun terluka akibat mengikuti kegiata olahraga, Ichiro mendatangi Jakurai-sensei untuk meminta pertolongan. Sensei pun sering memberikan Ichiro nasehat-nasehat, dan juga minuman seperti kopi ataupun jus kesehatan.

“umm.......sensei....aku mau...melanjutkan bersih-bersih”, Samatoki yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Merasa canggung, karena takut dituduh dia yang menyelakai Ichiro.

“tunggu, antar temanmu ini pulang”

Dia bukan temanku!, batin Samatoki menahan emosi.

“uh, baiklah......tapi aku tidak tahu rumahnya”

“aku bisa pulang sendiri, sensei! Kan Cuma tanganku yang terluka, aku masih bisa berjalan dengan sempurna”, Ichiro juga tidak sudi diantarkan oleh Samatoki brengsek itu yang sudah membuatnya cidera seperti ini (meski itu juga salahnya, sih).

“tidak, pokoknya antar dia pulang, dan besok kalian wajib melanjutkan tugas yang terbengkalai”

“tapi sensei......”

“tidak ada tapi-tapian.......itu tanggung jawabmu karena sudah melalaikan tugas, dan malah berantem lagi”, Jakurai-sensei menatap Samatoki dengan serius. Dia hanya ingin kedua muridnya ini akur, dan tidak berantem terus-menerus.

Kalau sudah dibegitukan, mau tak mau Samatoki pun harus mengantarkan Ichiro pulang. Namun sebelum itu, Samatoki harus mengambilkan tas Ichiro di kelasnya, serta membawakannya baju ganti berupa jersey olahraga sekolahnya.

“KuKou sudah pulang duluan”, alasan Ichiro terpaksa minta tolong kepada Samatoki. Kuko yang disebut adalah teman baik Ichiro sejak pertama kali masuk SMA Suzuran. Bocah pendek dengan rambut merah, serta nada bicara yang pedas, adalah ciri khas Kukou.

Baik Samatoki maupun Ichiro akhirnya berganti dengan seragam jersey mereka di dalam klinik sekolah, karena seragam mereka basah dan kotor. Ichiro yang kesulitan dalam berganti pakaian, akhirnya dibantu oleh Samatoki (walau berat hati). Suasana pun menjasi aneh dan awkward, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan nafas panjang mereka masing-masing.

“ini..............gimana?”, Samatoki menunjuk celana Ichiro yang basah. Makin terasa awkward karena Samatoki juga harus membantunya melepaskan celana seragam dan juga celana dalamnya.

“aku bisa sendiri!”, muka Ichiro mendadak memerah. Malu juga, ganti baju dibantu oleh sesama cowok begini.

“yaudah”

“...............”

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ichiro terdiam karena kesusahan melepas celananya. Membuat Samatoki yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ichiro sejak tadi menjadi tidak sabaran dan akhirnya melpas celana seragam Ichiro.

“itu, celana dalamnya juga!”, Samatoki sudah tidak peduli kalaupun nanti tidak sengaja melihat alat kelamin Ichiro. Mereka kan sama-sama cowok SMA yang sehat, jadi ngapain harus malu?.

Dalam hitungan detik, bagian bawah Ichiro sudah tidak bercelana apapun. Dia pasrah saja dibugili seperti itu, toh Samatoki ternyata mau juga membantunya memakai celana jersey.

“terimakasih”, muka Ichiro memerah karena malu. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dari mata Samatoki.

“iya”, jawab Samatoki singkat. Dia pun segera berbalik dan membawa tas Ichiro, serta baju kotornya yang sudah mereka masukkan ke dalam kantong pastik, untuk memudahkan saat membawanya.

******

“tanganmu, gimana?”, Samatoki mendatangi Ichiro yang sudah dari tadi menggosok lantai kolam renang sekolah dengan satu tangan. Ternyata dia sedikit khawatir tentang keadaan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Samatoki juga mengambil sikat bagiannya, dan segera membantu Ichiro. Kali ini tidak ada kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut Samatoki, kepada Ichiro. Tidak biasanya.

“um......masih sakit”, awkward, Ichiro menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Smatoki. Dia malah melanjutkan menggosok lantai kolam, walaupun sia-sia.

“hhhh, sana minggir! Kamu malah bikin kerjaan gak beres-beres dari tadi!”

“ap---- “

Samatoki mendorong Ichiro ke sudut kolam, dan menyuruhnya kembali naik ke tepian. Walaupun ingin protes, karena Ichiro merasa dikatai lagi oleh Samatoki. Namun dia kemudian sadar, kalau Samatoki ternyata bermaksud baik padanya.

Merasa tak enak meninggalkan Samatoki kerja sendirian, Ichiro pun berlari kecil ke kantin. Dia membeli 2 minuman dingin dari vending machine. Entah kenapa ada perasaan mengganjal yang aneh di sudut hatinya.

Setelah mengambil 2 botol minumannya, dia segera kembali ke tempat Samatoki. Yang ternyata Samatoki sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sekarang dia duduk di bangku sambil bersandar ke tembok, sekalian berteduh dari sinar matahari yang makin lama, makin menyengat.

Gerah, Samatoki pun membuka semua kancing seragamnya dan membiarkan angin sepoi sepoi musim panas membantunya menyejukkan badan.

“nih!”, muncul Ichiro dengan menyodorkan minuman dingin. Lalu ia pun ikut duduk di sebelah Samatoki.

“eh? Buatku?”, Samatoki kebingungan dengan kebaikan Ichiro yang tiba-tiba. Tapi dia terima saja minuman pemberian Ichiro, haus.

“terimakasih”, ucap Samatoki telat, dia sudah meneguk minumannya sampai nyaris habis.

“ppfft, haus banget ya”, tak disangka, Ichiro terkekeh melihat tingkah Samatoki. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar kepada Samatoki.

Melihat senyumnya, degup jantung Samatoki mendadak berpacu sejenak. Dia jarang melihat Ichiro yang terseyum, karena tiap mereka bertemu adanya malah adu jotos ataupun olok-olok. Dia malah bingung sendiri dengan reaksi jantungnya terhadap senyum Ichiro.

Apa-apaan barusan, maki Samatoki dalam hatinya. Tak mengerti arti dari sinyal organ tubuhnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa pandangan Samatoki terhadap Ichiro menjadi sedikit berbeda. Sedikit-demi sedikit, anggapan bocah sialan kepada Ichiro pun berkurang. Apalagi ketika mereka tak sengaja saling bertemu di koridor maupun kantin sekolah, bukannya adu jotos seperti biasa, mereka saling bertegur sapa dengan hangat. Seperti tak pernah ada pergesekan masalah antara mereka berdua.

“lho, sudah akur?”, celetuk Kukou, teman sekelas Ichiro. Ketika mengetahui temannya itu bertegur sapa di koridor sekolah dengan senpai yang selama ini dia benci.

“eh......iya.......”, Ichiro hanya mengangguk. Saat itu tiba2 bayangan wajah Samatoki melintas di benaknya, membuat jantungnya nyaris kabur dari tempatnya berada. Padahal baru saja dia menyapa Samatoki. Ichiro pun bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang terus menghantuinya itu.

******

“oi, sedang apa di sini?”, tegur Samatoki kepada Ichiro ketika mereka saling bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah yang jauh dari jangkauan para guru maupun staff.

Ichiro menoleh kaget ke sumber suara, jantungnya lagi-lagi nyaris putus tiba-tiba saat endengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Ada Samatoki di belakangnya, muncul ecara tiba-tiba dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya. Kening Ichiro mengernyit melihat benda yang ada di tangan Samatoki.

“kamu........merokok?”, seharusnya pelajar dilarang merokok, masih belum cukup umur, pikir Ichiro.

“heh, ditanyain malah balik bertanya??”, Samatoki mendekati Ichiro dan mengacak-acak rambut kouhainya itu. Yang langsung ditepis pelan oleh Ichiro.

Samatoki duduk di sebelah Ichiro yang seperti memegang sesuatu yang dibungkus kain yang rapi. Dia melongok melihat apa yang ada di tangan Ichiro itu, ternyata sebuah bekal dengan kain pembungkus yang imut. Membuat Samatoki nyaris nyembur karena menahan tawa.

“hei!!, apanya yang lucu??”, merasa malu karena ketahuan membawa bekal, Ichiro menyingkirkan bekalnya dari pandangan Samatoki.

“haha, nggak......itu bungkus bekalmu lucu sekali. Lagipula.....kamu ke sini ternyata untuk makan bekal, ya?? Kenapa nggak makan di kelas saja, sih?”, Samatoki menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha merebut bekal Ichiro, ingin melihat isinya berbentuk apa? Jangan-jangan bentuk wajah waifunya?. Membayangkannya nyaris membuat Samatoki nyembur, lagi.

“berisik, hentikan!, kalo kamu mau, nih, kukasi sedikit! Jangan banyak-banyak”, Ichiro masih berusaha menjauhkan bekalnya dari jangkauan Samatoki.

“heee, boleh ya?”, Samatoki menatap Ichiro usil, sambil menghisap rokoknya yang baru ia sulut.

“jangan merokok, ketika ada orang lagi makan!”

“......hadeh, iya iya.......nih, kumatikan”, Samatoki pun mematikan rokoknya, sayang sih. Tapi dia lebih penasaran dengan isi bekal Ichiro.

Ketika kotak bekalnya dibuka, terlihat penataan yang rapi. Nasi, sayur, sosis, tempura, dan telur gulung, ditata dengan rapi sesuai porsi masing-masing. Sepertinya si pembuat bekal ini begitu ahli, karena dengan melihatnya saja, membuat Samatoki tidak hanya kagum, tapi juga mendadak lapar. Padahal tadi dia sudah makan roti melon yang ia beli di kantin.

Mendadak, terbesit rasa iri di dalam perasaan Samatoki. Selama ini tidak ada yang membuatkannya bekal. Dia maupun Nemu tidak sempat membuat bekal dengan susunan manis seperti itu. Ibunya juga sudah lama tiada.

“hei, kenapa malah bengong? Nih!!”, Ichiro membuyarkan lamunan Samatoki, dia menyodorkan telur gulungnya dengan sumpit kepada Samatoki.

“...........”, Samatoki menatap Ichiro sejenak, lalu melahap telur gulungnya dari sumpit Ichiro.

“.....!!”, Ichiro bodoh, dia tak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu, seharusnya dia menyuruh Samatoki makan sendiri. Bukannya malah makan dari sumpitnya, Ichiro jadi merasa seperti menyuapi Samatoki. Jadi seperti orang yang pacaran???.

Apa sih, yang dipikirkan Ichiro? Dia malah malu sendiri, dan ujung-ujungnya salah tingkah.

“enak! Lagi donk!”

“ha??”

“lagi, itu tempuranya kayaknya enak, aku minta satu itu aja, habis itu udahan deh”

“uh, err.....iya...boleh”, lagi, Ichiro menyuapi Samatoki menggunakan sumpitnya. Dia malah makin merasa seperti cewek yang sedang menyuapi pacarnya. Debaran jantungnya malah makin menjadi.

“ngomong-ngomong, itu buatan ibumu?”

“eh, hah?? Bukan, itu buatanku sendiri. Aku terbiasa membuatkannya untuk kedua adikku”, Ichiro buru-buru menyanggah dan mengambil sosis untuk bagiannya sendiri.

“heee, kamu sendiri ya?? Enak banget. Kamu jago masak, ya, ternyata”

“yah, begitulah.....karena kami tinggal Cuma bertiga, jadi harus bagi tugas”

Samatoki terdiam sejenak, apa maksudnya Cuma bertiga?. Ekspresinya yang penuh tanya itu lalu dijelaskan oleh Ichiro, bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia SMP. Jadi dia dan adik-adiknya sekarang hidup sendiri, namun terkadang kakek-nenek mereka masih menjenguknya.

Samatoki pun mendengar baik-baik cerita kehidupan Ichiro. Diam-diam dia merasa empati dan senasib dengan kouhainya itu. Meski begitu, dia tak berniat menceritakan kisahnya kepada orang lain. Dia takut akan dikasihani, jadi hal seperti itu benar-benar tak perlu.

“wah, itu ada sisa makanan”, celetuk Samatoki tiba-tiba disela-sela cerita Ichiro. Ternyata dia memperhatikan wajah Ichiro terus dari tadi. Ada sisa makanan di sudut bibir Ichiro, dia pun buru2 menyekanya tanpa pikir panjang. Malah membuat Ichiro mendadak mematung, mukanya memerah.

Gawat, debaran jantungku tidak mau berhenti. Kata Ichiro dalam hati, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Senpai di depannya ini sungguh mengganggu debaran jantungnya. Perasaan bodoh apa ini?

\------ bersambung ke Part 03


	3. Part 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ada kejadian tidak terduga yang membuat Samatoki murung, lanjutan dari Part 02

“kak Ichi akhir-akhir ini bekalnya banyak sekali”, Saburo muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Ichiro yang sedang sibuk menata 3 kotak bekal, untuk Jiro, Saburo, dan juga dirinya (dengan porsi berlebih). Pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah mulai sembuh, jadi Ichiro bisa mempersiapkan segalanya dengan leluasa. Melihat itu, Saburo ikut senang, tapi sikap kak Ichi jadi agak tak biasa.

Saburo menguap lebar dan melongok ke 3 kotak bekal tersebut.

“oh, itu......ada seorang teman yang biasanya ikut makan bekalku”

“maksudnya? Minta?”

_JLEB_

Perkataan Saburo ada benarnya juga. Sejak kejadian di belakang sekolah minggu lalu, Ichiro kerap menambah porsi bekalnya, agar Samatoki juga bisa makan masakannya. Walaupun Samatoki tidak bilang secara langsung, tapi secara tersirat dia bilang kalo ingin makan masakan Ichiro terus setiap istirahat siang. Memang ujung-ujungnya minta sih, tapi Ichiro sendiri entah kenapa tidak keberatan.

“Saburo, tolong bangunkan Jiro, sudah jam segini”, Ichiro berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Saburo.

“yaah, aku malas membangunkan makhluk jelek itu!”, Saburo malah membuka kulkas dan mengeuarkan susu kotak kesukaannya.

“Saburo!”

“ugh......iya deh....demi kak Ichi akan kubangunkan dia”, ditatap dengan mata serius begitu, membuat Saburo menurut. Meski sering bertengkar dengan Jiro, tapi dia masih punya sedikit rasa hormat terhadapnya. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah saudara. Cuma Jiro dan kak Ichi yang dia miliki sekarang ini.

*****

“kali ini, menunya apa?”, seperti anak anjing yang bersemangat, Samatoki beringsut mendekati Ichiro yang telah siap dengan bekalnya. Bahkan bekal itu sudah dia siapkan dari kemarin malam.

“ada karaage, telur gulung, brokoli dan jamur”, Ichiro menyodorkan bekalnya kepada Samatoki dengan bangga. Seperti memperlihatkan padanya, bahwa skill memasak Ichiro patut diacungi jempol.

“wah, aku makan ya”, buru-buru, Samatoki mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan, lalu melahap karaagenya. Begitu menggigit dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, ekspresinya berseri. Membuat Ichiro lega, karena tidak ada kata tak enak yang muncul dari mulut Samatoki.

“oi, kamu jangan bengong saja, bentar lagi bel masuk, nih!”, Samatoki menyumpit karaage dan menyodorkannya kepada Ichiro, bermaksud untuk menyuapinya.

“eh? Aku bisa makan sendiri”, Ichiro jadi salah tingkah.

“pppfft, oke oke....kalo gak cepat-cepat, nanti kumakan lho, bagianmu”, Samatoki terkekeh, dia menyumpit lagi, karaagenya. Terlalu enak untuk dilewatkan.

“berisik, ahotsugi”

“hei”

“apa? Senpai marah?”, untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya yang makin berpacu seperti kuda liar, Ichiro mengganggu Samatoki dengan olok-olok kecilnya. Tidak seperti dulu, olok-oloknya kali ini hanya becandaan biasa.

“panggil aku Samatoki, bocah sialan”, tangan Samatoki bergerak cepat mengacak-acak rambut kouhainya itu.

“nggak mau”

“hei!!”

“sen-pai-a-ho-tsu-gi”

“......Yamada Ichiro”, dengan suaranya yang berat, Samatoki menatap Ichiro lurus-lurus. Memutuskan untuk pura-pura marah.

“ugh, iya iya....Samatoki---san”, Ichiro buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan serius Samatoki.

“pffftt, kenapa pake embel-embel begitu? Aku jadi terlihat tua”

“memang begitu”

“iya deh, Ichiro-kun”, goda Samatoki. Lagi-lagi dia menampakkan senyuman khasnya, yang selalu sukses membuat debaran jantung Ichiro tak bisa berdegup dengan tenang.

****

Sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba smartphone Samatoki berdering nyaring, ada telpon masuk. Dia sedang bersiap-siap pulang dan memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Dan karena ini adalah telpon dari Nemu, sebuah panggilan masuk yang wajib segera ia angkat.

Namun ekspresinya tiba-tiba mengeras, tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Antara emosi dan ketakutan akan sesuatu.

“apa??? Kau apakan Nemu??”, adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga keluar kelas.

Samatoki seperti kesetanan, detak jantungnya memburu seiring dengan arah larinya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Nemu, sehingga membuatnya seperti itu. Samatoki tak pernah bisa tenang, jika ada yang berani mengusik kehidupan adiknya. Hanya dia yang Samatoki miliki di dunia ini. Samatoki tak mau kehilangan sosok kesayangannya lagi.

Samatoki rela melakukan apapun demi Nemu, maka ketika ada yang berani menyentuh Nemu dengan tangan kotornya, Samatoki tak segan-segan untuk menghajarnya sampai sekarat.

“Samatoki-san!!”, kebetulan Ichiro melihat Samatoki berlari kesetanan keluar gedung kelas 3.

Untuk sejenak, Samatoki menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Ichiro dan Kukou yang berjalan menuju ke ruang loker sepatu. Tapi Samatoki tak ada waktu untuk bercakap-cakap santai dengan Ichiro seperti biasa.

“maaf, aku ada perlu”, Samatoki tanpa basa-basi segera pergi dan memunggungi Ichiro tanpa sempat melihat ekspresi heran di wajah kouhainya itu.

Ichiro yang masih kepikiran tentang Samatoki dan tingkah anehnya, sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya mengeryitkan dahi tak jelas. Bahkan saat Kukou mengajaknya bicara, Ichiro hanya menjawabnya dengan “hmmm”, “ya begitulah”, “oh....” dan sebangsanya.

Meski bilang ada perlu, tapi ekspresi Samatoki tadi sama sekali tidak santai. Seperti ada ketakutan akan sesuatu, dan bercampur dengan amarah. Ekspresi itu, lagi-lagi berbeda dengan ekspresi Samatoki yang Ichiro tahu.

Ichiro ingin menanyakan keadaan Samatoki melalui aplikasi chatting, tapi segera dia batalkan. Dia takut menganggu waktu Samatoki, kalo memang ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus. Tapi dia juga penasaran, ada apa?? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Benar saja, keesokan harinya Samatoki menemui Ichiro di tempat biasa dengan wajah penuh plester luka. Di tangannya juga terlihat bercak lebam, menandakan dia telah dianiaya oleh seseorang, atau sekumpulan orang?

“kamu kenapa?”, melupakan bentonya, Ichiro mendekati Samatoki yang kini tidak hanya penuh luka, tapi juga berwajah muram.

“bukan apa-apa, hal biasa”, Samatoki menyesap rokoknya. Dia tahu, bakal dicecar pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalau datang ke sekolah dengan muka lebam. Bukan hanya Sasara Nurude ataupun Rio Busujima yang akan bertanya, kenapa? Tapi juga Yamada Ichiro. Kouhainya tersayang.

Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba terbesit kalimat sayang, saat dia memikirkan Ichiro?

“hei, tak baik menyimpan semuanya sendirian, tuh, lihat mukamu yang tertekuk-tekuk bagaikan kertas origami kusut!”

“...........”

“Samatoki-san......”, Ichiro bersedekap, menatap Samatoki lekat-lekat.

“oke oke....aku kalah, aku akan cerita semua”

****

Kemarin, setelah telpon terror yang menyatakan bahwa Nemu diculik oleh segerombolan berandalan SMA sebelah. Samatoki segera berlari ke bekas pertokoan tak terpakai yang ada di sekitar area sekolahnya.

Ada ancaman bahwa Nemu akan diperkosa, kalau Samatoki tidak datang. Karena itulah, dia sempat naik pitam. Keselamatan Nemu ada di ujung tanduk.

Walaupun sudah bersiap adu jotos dengan berandal-berandal yag dulu pernah dia kalahkan, namun Samatoki dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit.

“kamu harus rela kami pukuli, ini balas dendam!”

Klasik, Samatoki mengorbankan dirinya dipukuli oleh berandal-berandal sialan itu. Teriakan Nemu menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang kotor dan lembap itu. Dia gak tega kakaknya dihajar tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk melawan.

Mungkin aku akan mati, pikir Samatoki. Namun ternyata tidak.

Iruuma Jyuto, polisi setempat kenalan Samatoki datang menggerebek gedung kosong itu bersama rekan-rekannya. Dia mengenal Samatoki karena mereka pernah berurusan berkali-kali setahun yang lalu, ketika masih kelas 2 SMA. Waktu itu Samatoki pernah tertangkap sedang tawuran melawan berandal kota sebelah, dan berujung dengan ceramah panjang lebar di sudut kantor polisi terdekat.

Iruma Jyuto sempat mendengar laporan warga tentang aktifitas berandal-berandal yang mencurigakan di sekitar pertokoan terbengkalai itu. Dia awalnya berfikir kalau itu pasti gerombolan geng Samatoki. Tapi ternyata salah, Jyuto malah menemukan Samatoki meringkuk kesakitan, membiarkan tubuhnya dihujani bogem mentah dan tendangan kasar para berandal.

*****

“huft..... untungah kalau begitu, jadi....nasib adik kamu sekarang, bagaimana?”, Ichiro menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar cerita Samatoki.

“dia........mungkin akan pindah sekolah”

“ke.....?”, lapar, sebentar lagi masuk kelas. Ichiro mulai membuka bekalnya dan melahapnya.

“sekolah asrama putri, lebih baik begitu”, Samatoki tak mau Nemu menjadi korban lagi.

“kamu jadi sendirian, donk?”

“...........iya”

Ichiro merasa iba pada Samatoki, namun dia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menolongnya. Yang dia tahu, Cuma bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah senpainya itu. Tapi kemudian, tangan Ichiro terulur pada Samatoki. Dia memeluknya, mungkin dengan begini bisa menenangkan Samatoki.

Waktu serasa berhenti sejenak, membiarkan angin musim panas yang sepoi menerpa ranting-ranting pohon di sekitar mereka. Ichiro menepuk-nepuk punggung Samatoki dengan pelan.

“kamu nggak sendirian, kok”

Dipeluk begitu, membuat Samatoki menjadi sedikit tenang.

“terimakasih”

\------- bersambung ke part 04


	4. Part 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aku sedang mikirin kamu, bodoh!

Semalaman Samatoki tidak bisa tidur, bukan hanya karena memikirkan persiapan kepindahan sekolah Nemu. Tapi dia juga memikirkan arti pelukan hangat dari Ichiro tadi siang. Kalau mengingatnya, hati Samatoki jadi berdebar-debar tak karuan. Wajah Ichiro selalu terbayang di benaknya, membuat hasrat ingin memilikinya timbul dari balik hati Samatoki. Hasrat itu semakin membuncah disaat ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari Ichiro.

Samatoki yang dari tadi rebahan, langsung otomatis bangkit dan duduk, membuka dengan cepat notifikasi itu, dan membaca chatnya.

_Ichiro: Bagaimana keadaan Nemu?_

Kesal, kenapa yang ditanyakan malah kondisi adiknya? Padahal yang dichat adalah kakaknya. Samatoki mendadak kesal, kesenangannya pun buyar.

_Samatoki: Kenapa nanyain Nemu? Gak nanyain kondisiku? Bocah sialan_

_Ichiro: Apa sih? Kenapa kamu mendadak marah? Kan aku belum selesai ngetik, sudah diprotes seperti ini_

_Samatoki: Lagian kamu nanyain Nemu, bukan aku_

_Ichiro: ………….._

_Samatoki: ……..apa?_

_Ichiro: Yaudah, aku tanya sekarang, Samatoki-san sedang apa?_

_Samatoki: Sedang mikirin kamu, bodoh!_

_Ichiro: …………._

_Samatoki: ………_

_Ichiro has leave the chat_

“APAAN SIH???”, Samatoki malah kaget sendiri dengan reaksi Ichiro. Padahal tadi dia iseng-iseng ngetik kalimat itu. Tapi nggak nyangka, bahwa reaksinya bakal begini.

Buru-buru, Samatoki mencoba menelpon Ichiro menggunakan fitur aplikasi chat tadi.

Tidak diangkat.

Sial! Umpat Samatoki dalam hati. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara kesal dan panik. Dia mencoba menelpon Ichiro, namun tidak bisa tersambung.

Jangan-jangan udah diblock?

Malam itu, Samatoki sibuk menelpon Ichiro, dan makin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

******

“dia tidak ada di kelas, mau apa? Senpai sialan?”, Kuko menyambut Samatoki dengan kalimat yang pedas. Dia tahu, bahwa Samatoki datang ke gedung kelas 1 hanya untuk mencari Ichiro di jam istirahat.

Kening Samatoki mengernyit dan menatap Kukou dengan tajam. Ada apa sih, dengan bocah pendek dengan kepala merah menyala ini?? Yang katanya calon biksu, tapi kelakuan bejat seperti berandalan yang kemarin menghajar Samatoki.

“bilang padanya, aku mencarinya”

“gak mau”

“HEI!”, Samatoki meninggikan suaranya, reflesk tangannya meraih kerah baju Kukou dan menariknya.

Gara-gara hal itu, lagi-lagi Samatoki menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi akhirnya dia menahan diri supaya tidak menonjok muka Kukou yang menatapnya dengan seringai nakal. Rupanya anak ini sengaja mengganggu Samatoki.

Kalau saja, dia tidak ingat akan skorsnya, Samatoki pasti sudah melayangkan bogem mentah ke bocah pendek itu.

“tch, bocah brengsek”, umpat Samatoki setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Kukou. Sambil membalikkan badannya, Samatoki pun melengang pergi dengan kesal.

Sejak kemarin, dia tidak bisa menghubungi maupun menemukan Ichiro. Bahkan di tempat biasanya,di belakang sekolah, Ichiro dan bekalnya tidak nampak sama sekali. Sepertinya dia sengaja menghindar. Seharusnya Samatoki tidak menulis seperti itu kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja dia dihinggapi oleh rasa penyesalan.

Samatoki menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi serta lehernya, panas sekali. Usahanya dalam mencari Ichiro, membuatnya berkeringat sangat banyak. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mendadak haus, padahal sepertinya baru saja ia membeli minuman di vending machine kantin.

Mungkin Samatoki berhenti mencari Ichiro untuk saat ini, akan dia lanjutkan nanti sepulang sekolah. Atau malah besok?

Tunggu dulu, sepulang sekolah? Benar juga, Samatoki lupa sama sekali bahwa dia pernah mengantarkan Ichiro pulang ke rumahnya.

Begitu terdengar bunyi bel masuk, Samatoki berari kecil menuju ke gedung kelas 3. Dia punya rencana lain untuk menyergap Ichiro dan menginterogasinya kalau perlu. Samatoki tidak suka tiba-tiba diacuhkan seperti ini, dia butuh jawaban.

*****

“.............”

“.................”

Samatoki bersedekap dan menatap Ichiro dengan ekspresi seriusnya, kedua alisnya saling bertumbuk. Dia berhasil menghadang Ichiro di sekitar area rumahnya. Diawali dengan Samatoki yang bolos pelajaran terakhir, dia langsung keluar area sekolah dan menuju ke area perumahan tempat Ichiro tinggal. Untung kedua adik Ichiro belum pulang, Samatoki sudah mengantisipasi kalau nantinya dia bertemu dengan dua bocah tengil yang bisa mengganggu hubungan “persahabatannya” dengan Ichiro.

“uh...... Samatoki-san ngapain di sini?”, Ichiro berkeringat dingin begitu mengatahui Samatoki ada di sekitar area rumahnya, dan sekarang telah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kesal.

Berkali-kali Ichiro tak bisa menatap mata samatoki, canggung, malu, dan.....kalo Ichiro menatapnya, akan membuat debaran jantungnya makin tak karuan. Bisa-bisa malah lepas kendali dan putus, bagaimana?

“kamu ngapain nyuekin aku?”, to the point, Samatoki langsung menyerang Ichiro dengan pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui benaknya.

Ichiro pun memundurkan langkahnya. Dia masih tidak bisa menatap mata Samatoki secara langsung.

“aku nggak......nyuekin kamu kok”, separuh jujur, separuh berbohong. Kebenarannya, Ichiro sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk festival musim panas sekolahnya, harusnya juga Samatoki paham kalau sebentar lagi sekolah mereka akan mengadakan festival.

“lalu kenapa?”

“itu.....anu....aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk festival sekolah”

“jangan bohong!”

“beneran, nih buktinya!”, tak terima dikatai berbohong oleh Samatoki, senpai kesayangannya. Ichiro spontan menunjukkan sesuatu, sebuah totebag berisikan kain warna-warni dan peralatan menjahit.

Samatoki mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu menatap Ichiro dan barang bawaannya bergantian.

“kamu kursus menjahit?”

“bukan!!! Bodoh!”

“lalu apa?”

_Gasp_

Ichiro lupa kalo Samatoki tidak familiar dengan hal-hal seputar hobinya yang aneh itu, hobi sebagai seorang otaku.

“cosplay! Cosplay tahu!! Kelasku akan membuka cosplay cafe, dan beberapa dari kami membuat kostum dari anime-manga yang lagi beken sekarang ini”

“hm?? Memangnya kamu lagi bikin kostum dari anime / manga apa?”

_Gasp_

Ichiro sudah tak bisa lagi berbohong. Dia malah keceplosan panjang lebar begini. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalo kostum yang dia bikin adalah kostum karakter cewek, dan yang memakainya tentu saja dia sendiri. Crossdress.

“anu......itu.....aku sendiri lupa, ahaha”, Ichiro tertawa getir.

Melihat ekspresi dan gestur Ichiro yang seprti itu, Samatoki mengira bahwa Ichiro telah benar-benar tidak ingin akrrab lagi dengannya. Dia jadi merasakan sakit di sudut hatinya, suatu bentuk kekecewaan pun menyembul entah dari mana.

“trus, kenapa aku diblock? Kamu ngajak berantem lagi ya?”, Samatoki menuduh Ichiro tanpa alasan, dia sudah terlanjur kesal.

“ah itu....aku......”

“ya sudah, kalo gak mau lagi berteman denganku, bentar lagi aku juga lulusan, gak butuh teman anak kelas 1 kayak kamu”

“apa......?”

“udahlah, aku pergi kalo gitu, percuma juga aku mikirin kamu terus, nyari-nyari kamu sampai seperti ini juga”

“EH? HAH, TUNGGU!”

“apa?”

“maksudnya?? Mikirin aku itu............apa?”, fokus Ichiro Cuma ke kalimat itu, mukanya memerah karena malu, debaran jantungnya makin tak mau berhenti. Padahal tadi Ichiro sudah berusaha menenangkan jiwa raganya sejak tadi, sejak Samatoki muncul secara tiba-tiba.

“ya mikirin kamu, bodoh!”

“............”

“............”

Keduanya saling bertatap canggung tanpa kata-kata setelahnya. Samatoki dan Ichiro sama-sama tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk memahami perasaan masing-masing. Mereka juga bingung, kenapa bisa sampai salah tingkah begini, apa ada yang salah dengan “persahabatan” mereka?

\---------------- bersambung ke part 05


	5. Part 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part terakhir, akhirnya selesai juga :") setelah semedi beberapa hari, semoga bisa dinikmati

Samatoki dan Ichiro memutuskan untuk menggantungkan sementara jawaban-jawaban atas segala perasaan mereka. Mereka sama-sama sepakat untuk tidak bertemu dahulu sampai festival musim panas sekolah usai, itu berarti seminggu lagi. Walau awalnya Samatoki merasa keberatan.

Dalam waktu seminggu kedepan, Ichiro akan berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya dengan membuat kostum. Karena dengan begitu, dia akan bisa berpura-pura tak memikirkan perasaannya kepada Samatoki. Meski begitu, terkadang kedua adiknya memergokinya sedang melamun saat membuat bekal, atau terkadang Ichiro salah menuangkan sup miso ke dalam gelas minum, padahal harusnya ke mangkuk makan.

“kakak kenapa? Ada masalah di sekolah?”, Tanya Jiro yang khawatir akan keadaan kakak tersayangnya.

“ha? Enggak, maaf-maaf…..mungkin aku kurang tidur gara-gara membuat kostum”

“jangan memaksakan diri kak, Jiro ini akan membantumu sekuat tenaga!”, Jiro membusungkan dadanya bangga, ingin diakui sebagai adik terbaik nomor satu sedunia.

“ahahaha, iya iya….bisa aja kamu”, Ichiro mengacak-acak rambut Jiro. Dia tersenyum lebar, demi menyembunyikan kekalutannya.

Wajah Jiro berseri-seri begitu dipuji Ichiro, yes, satu step menjadi adik kesayangan sebelum Saburo.

Sedangkan bagi Ichiro, dia berusaha sebiak mungkin agar tidak menunjukkan kegalauannya di depan kedua adiknya, khususnya Saburo. Dia satu-satunya yang paling peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Hari ini, Ichiro akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Mungkin.

Tapi usahanya langsung buyar ketika melihat sosok Samatoki dari balik jendela kelasnya. Kebetulan tempat duduk Ichiro ada di samping jendela. Jadi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahwa di lapangan, berdiri sosok Samatoki yang memakai seragam olahraganya. Oh, waktunya anak kelas 3 pelajaran olahraga ya?

_DEG_

Jantung Ichiro mendadak terlonjak saat Samatoki melihat ke arahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, buru-buru Ichiro segera memalingkan mukanya dan mencoba fokus ke papan tulis. Dia nggak menyangka bahwa Samatoki akan melihat kea rah kelasnya.

Gawat juga, Ichiro tidak bisa tenang. Debaran jantungnya tidak mau berhenti, mukanya juga memerah karena malu. Dia harus bertahan dari perasaan seperti ini selama seminggu kedepan.

******

“pppfffttt ha ha ha ha ha”, Sasara Nurude menahan perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terujungkal ke depan.

Dia menertawakan cerita Samatoki yang tak tahu mengapa bisa berdebar-debar di dekat orang yang menarik perhatiannya, maksudnya adalah Ichiro. Samatoki juga mempertanyakan kenapa dia sangat tertarik dengan orang itu, dan ingin memilikinya.

“otakmu tak berguna karena kebanyakan dihantam ya, Samatoki?”, Sasara makin tertawa kencang, membuatnya dilempar bola oleh temannya yang lain. Karena dianggap mengganggu kegiatan olahraga mereka.

“oi! Jaga mulutmu!”, tak terima, Samatoki menarik kerah Sasara dengan raut wajah kesal. Dia membutuhkan jawaban, bukan tertawaan.

“hei, hentikan!, sesama teman sekelas dilarang berkelahi”, Rio pun menengahi diantara Sasara dan Samatoki. Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, dia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua temannya saling adu jotos di jam pelajaran sekolah.

“tch”, kesal, Samatoki melepaskan cengkereman tangannya dan pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Sasara dan Rio yang saling bertatapan bingung, tak mengerti. Lebih baik dia bolos jam pelajaran dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan, mungkin curhat ke Jakurai-sensei akan mendapat reaksi lebih baik, daripada ke teman-temannya tadi.

*****

Tanpa terasa, seminggu telah berlalu. Akhirnya perayaan festival musim panas sekolah diadakan. Hari itu juga, adalah hari penentuan(?), baik Samatoki dan Ichiro sama-sama telah menantikan hari ini.

Setiap kelas wajib membuat pertunjukan, wahana, ataupun stan khas festival musim panas. Seperti contohnya kelas Ichiro, mereka membuka crosdress cafe. Sebagian cowok di kelas Ichiro memakai kostum cewek dari beberapa anime yang mereka kenal, terlihat lucu karena postur cowok sungguh berbeda dengan cewek. Tinggi dan lebih berotot. Bukannya terlihat seksi, malah terlihat aneh.

Tapi justru itu daya tarik tersendiri. Cafe kelas mereka laris manis, bahkan ada yang rela mengantri untuk masuk ke cafe itu. Termasuk Samatoki. Dengan ekspresi sok cueknya, dia mengantri sendiri di depan kelas Ichiro.

Begitu sudah sampai gilirannya, kebetulan sekali bahwa yang bertugas melayaninya adalah……Ichiro dengan kostum Hatsune Mikunya, lengkap dengan wig twin tail warna tosca dan makeup tebal ala cosplayer. Namun sepertinya Samatoki yang bodoh, tidak menyadari bahwa crosdresser di depannya adalah Ichiro. Pasti karena makeup.

“hmmm, menu yang enak, apa ya?”, gumam Samatoki sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut café kelas.

“eh, ah…….menu andalan kami adalah combo nasi dan katsu ini”, gugup, Ichiro dengan kostum Mikunya, berusaha se-professional mungkin dalam melayani tamunya. Apalagi tamunya adalah Samatoki.

“hmmm………..?”, Samatoki menoleh ke arah Miku yang melayaninya itu. Seperti suara Ichiro??? Tapi masa sih si Miku ini Ichiro?

“anu……Ichiro…ke mana ya? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan”, lanjut Samatoki, masih berusaha mencari sosok Ichiro.

“…………di sini”

“ha?”

“aku……..Ichiro”, muka Ichiro memerah menahan malu, dia tak mau ketahuan memakai kostum ini oleh Samatoki. Tapi seharusnya dia paham, kalo menjadi pelayan café, maksudnya berarti dia bisa terlihat oleh siapapun, termasuk Samatoki.

Dunia serasa berhenti sejenak bagi Samatoki saat mendengarnya.

“ha?”

“aku ichiro”

“…………beneran??”

“iya, bodoh”

Ternyata benar, itu adalah Ichiro dengan kostum Miku. Samatoki pun tertawa geli melihatnya. Otomatis, tangan Samatoki merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil smartphone, siap untuk memotret Ichiro.

“hei, hentikan bodoh! Malu tau!”

“pppfft, tapi dari tadi kamu gak keliatan malu??, yasudah….ayo kita foto berdua biar gak malu”, Samatoki menarik lengan Ichiro agar mendekat, lalu mengarahkan kamera depannya untuk berswafoto.

Satu jepretan, dua jepretan, Samatoki benar-benar menikmati keusilannya terhadap Ichiro. Akhirnya dia mempunya foto Ichiro untuk dijadikan wallpaper smartphonenya.

“hei, sudah donk.....Samatoki-san mau pesan apa?”

“pppft, kamu benar-benar nggak cocok tahu”

“hei, kuusir nih!”

“iya iya.....aku pesan yg katamu tadi aja kalo gitu”, Samatoki menyeringai usil, dia menyodorkan buku menunya kepada Ichiro.

“silahkan ditunggu kalo gitu, sa-ma-to-ki-san”, Ichiro pun berbalik ke dapur cafe dengan masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Debran jantungnya juga masih tak mau tenang, seolah melompat-lompat ingin keluar dari tempurung dadanya.

Tenang Ichiro, tenang, hari masih panjang. Puncak kegiatan adalah nanti malam, disaat api unggun disulut, dan kembang api ditebarkan di langit malam musim panas. Begitulah batin Ichiro demi menenangkan diri.

*******

“ha ha ha ha, lihat wajahmu tadi”, Samatoki menunjukkan fotonya pada Ichiro yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sudah melepas kostum, wig dan juga menghapus makeupnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggiran lapangan, sekedar melepas lelah setelah acara festival. Meskipun baik Samatoki dan Ichiro sudah bisa berbincang-bincang dengan normal, namun suasana diantara mereka masih agak-agak canggung. Jarak duduk antara keduanya pun agak jauh dari biasanya.

Di tengah-tengah lapangan, sudah disulut api unggun yang tak terlalu tinggi, namun cukup terang untuk menerangi lapangan sekolah. Beberapa siswa pun ikut duduk-duduk di pinggiran lapangan, ataupun sekedar menari mengikuti irama musik yang diputar oleh panitia festival. Suasana musim panas sangat terasa malam itu.

“sudah donk, aku malu banget, tahu!”, gerutu Ichiro sambil menyesap esnya.

“ha ha ha, jadi waktu itu kamu bohong padaku ya? Padahal kostum iu untuk kamu sendiri”

“hei!!”

“iya iya.....aku berhenti deh”, Samatoki masih terkekeh pelan, meski berusaha menghentikan gurauannya. Dia tak mau Ichiro menyuekinya lagi hanya gara-gara guyonannya.

“tapi......aku senang, melihatmu lagi”, kali ini Samatoki sudah tidak mengusili Ichiro, dia pun beringsut ke dekat Ichiro, dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Debaran jantung mereka pun meningkat, khususnya Ichiro. Dia menatap Samatoki dengan wajah memerah. Bayangan senyum Samatoki terpantul di kedua matanya.

“..............apa? kenapa tiba-tiba?”

“aku sudah menyadarinya.....perasaanku padamu. Gara-gara itu juga aku selalu bertindak bodoh dan seenaknya”

“perasaanmu?”

“iya, aku.......menyukaimu, Yamada Ichiro”, Samatoki mengangkat tangan Ichiro dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Jantung Ichiro nyaris terlonjak keluar dari dalam dadanya. Dengan spontan dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Samatoki. Kalau diserang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, jantung Ichiro tidak siap sama sekali. Dia malu sekali rasanya, takut dilihat oleh temannya yang lain.

“serius?? Memangnya suka seperti apa?”

“ya suka, suka ke kamu......seperti cewek ke cowok gitu, aku mau kamu jadi pacarku!”

Gawat, Ichiro rasanya mau pingsan. Kenapa sih, Samatoki suka sekali bersikap barbar seperti ini?

“tunggu tunggu tunggu, kamu gak becanda kan?”

“emangnya, sejak kapan aku becanda?”

Benar, tatapan serius Samatoki menunjukkan segalanya, kalau dia memang berkata sungguh-sungguh. Tak ada cengiran usil yang biasa ia sunggingkan. Hal itu semakin membuat Ichiro berpikir sejenak. Sejak bersama Samatoki, dia memang tidak pernah merasa tenang, selalu dibuat berdebar-debar. Ichiro juga tak suka juga lama-lama berpisah dengannya. Ichiro hanya ingin Samatoki menjadi miliknya.

Haruskah Ichiro juga menyambut perasaan Samatoki?

Tapi, bagaimana reaksi kedua adiknya nanti? Mengingat bahwa orang yang disukainya (atau bahkan nanti menjadi pacarnya) adalah seorang Samatoki, yang pernah adu jotos dan menghina Ichiro.

Melihat Ichiro yang sedikit ragu, Samatoki memejamkan matanya, lalu menatap kembali ekspresi Ichiro.

“Ichiro.........kalo kamu ragu, gak usah sekarang gak apa-apa kok”

“maksudnya?”

“jawabannya”

“tapi........aku sebenarnya........”

“.........”

“..........aku juga menyukaimu”, bisik Ichiro dengan suara pelan.

“apa? Aku nggak dengar”

“........ugh, masa diulang sih?”

“kamu sendiri bilang apaan, bodoh! Aku gak dengar”

“uh.......”, Ichiro menarik kerah baju Samatoki, dan memaksanya mendekat. Dia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Samatoki, dengan nada lembut dan sedikit malu-malu.

_Aku juga menyukaimu, aku juga mau jadi pacarmu_

Begitu Ichiro melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Samatoki, terlihat mukanya merah padam. Walaupun penerangan di sekitar remang-remang, namun Samatoki bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, wajah Ichiro yang memerah itu.

Geli juga melihatnya, namun di sisi lain, ini adalah momen langka. Samatoki pun terkekeh pelan dan memeluk Ichiro.

“terimakasih, aku akan menjagamu seperti aku menjaga Nemu”

“hei!!”

“apa?”

“aku kan laki-laki, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dasar ahotsugi!!”, Ichiro mencubit kedua pipi Samatoki dan menariknya sampai melar. Dia tidak mempedulikan walaupun yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan. Diam-diam Ichiro merasa superior untuk sementara.

Malam itu, langit malam musim panas sangat cerah, tak ada satupun awan mendung yang menghalangi pandangan mata ke kerlip bintang-bintang di agkasa sana. Malam pun semakin meriah dengan taburan warna dari kembang api- kembang api yang disebar ke langit oleh panitia festival sekolah.

Samatoki dan Ichiro tersenyum menikmati malam festival kali ini, dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Seolah tak ingin lagi terpisah satu sama lain. Malam itu, adalah malam bersejarah bagi mereka yang akhirnya bisa mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

\---- end


End file.
